Una cita improvisada
by Neusal
Summary: Imagina por un momento que Alec no hubiese asistido aquella noche a la fiesta en honor al gato de Magnus ¿Cómo se hubiesen conocido? ¿Cómo hubiese sido el primer beso o simplemente la primera cita? Aquí tenemos un ejemplo de lo que podría haber pasado.
1. Chapter 1

**Nota de autora:** El siguiente fic y sus personajes están basados en la saga de libros _"Cazadores de sombras"_ de Cassandra Clare.

Viernes día 11

20:30h

-No Jace, no pienso ir y vosotros tampoco deberíais hacerlo-.

-Ya les has escuchado Alec el único que puede romper el hechizo es el que lo puso allí: Magnus Bane-.

-Me da igual Issy, no me presentaré en la fiesta de un Gran Brujo sin ser invitado rompiendo varias normas de la Clave para ayudar a una simple mundana que no significa nada para mí- dijo con todo el desprecio del que era capaz sin importarle que Clary estuviera allí escuchándole.

-No soy una mundana- le plantó cara ésta.

-Yo si lo soy y no me importa-. Simon intentó sacarle importancia y apaciguar la tensión que se estaba creando.

-Alec tiene razón- le defendió su parabatai- no es algo que debamos hacer y mucho menos sin permiso pero no nos queda otra. No vengas. Quédate aquí y cúbrenos las espaldas-.

-¿Me vas a dejar aquí como si nada?-

-¿Y que otra opción nos dejas? Tú no quieres ir y nosotros tenemos que hacerlo. Sé lo poco que te gusta saltarte las normas y meterte en líos Alec, no te pediré que lo hagas-.

-¡Sí! Serás nuestro aliado en las sombras-. Dijo ilusionada Isabelle.

-Esto no es un juego Issy. Podríais necesitar mi ayuda- no se creía lo rápido que Jace lo quería dejar atrás. – Magnus Bane no es un brujo cualquiera, lo han nombrado Gran Brujo porque es más poderoso que los normales-.

-Tranquilo iremos en son de paz. Tan solo queremos hablar con él-.

-Soy la única que puede encontrar la Copa Mortal debemos desbloquear mi mente- intentó convencerle la pelirroja.

-Los cazadores de sombras llevan años resolviendo sus propios problemas sin tu ayuda, no te creas tan importante- le contestó el mayor de los Lightwood.

Y así fue como aquella noche Alec vio desde la ventana como su hermana y su parabatai se iban a una misión que se acababan de inventar con dos desconocidos mundanos y dejándolo encerrado en casa, sin ni tan siquiera girarse para mirar atrás mientras abandonaban el instituto.

04:15h

Había sido un día duro para Clary, no podía dormir y no dejaba de darle vueltas a todo lo que el Gran Brujo Bane le había contado. Desde que le hizo mirar la runa de la memoria algo se había activado en su cabeza y cada vez que cerraba los ojos líneas y figuras le venían a la mente. Dibujar siempre la relajaba así que salió en busca de algo que plasmar en su cuaderno. Su modelo sería la gran estatua del Arcángel Raziel, en particular la copa que sujetaba. Una vez finalizado el dibujo sacó su estuche de ceras y empezó a colorearla a su gusto. Cuando acabó se dio cuenta de que la copa que acababa de crear era idéntica a la que había dibujado su madre en la baraja del Tarot que regaló a su vecina Madame Dorothea. Su madre había dibujado la Copa Mortal ¿Por qué habría hecho esto?

Mientras estaba pensando en alguna explicación lógica para todo eso, su subconsciente la traicionó e inconscientemente empezó a dibujar encima de la goma de borrar esa runa que no paraba de repetirse en su mente y de repente: ¡Zas! Milagrosamente la goma de borrar se introdujo dentro de la hoja de papel desapareciendo la runa que había dibujado. A esas alturas ya nada la sorprendía así que dibujó de nuevo la runa y sacó la goma de borrar de allí dentro.

-¡La copa!- chilló mientras salía corriendo hacia la habitación de Jace.

Domingo día 13

11:15h

-Deja ya de comportarte como un niño pequeño Magnus. Todos hemos tenido algún encontronazo con los nefilim alguna vez pero ahora tenemos que pensar en hacer lo mejor para el submundo y esto es aliarnos a ellos-.

-¡¿Encontronazo?! Intentaron matarme Ragnor ¿A eso llamas tú encontronazo? ¿Alguna vez han intentado matarte?-

-No ¿Y sabes porque? Porque siempre he estado donde debía y no he ido dando vueltas por el mundo en busca de absurdas aventuras-.

-Oh, claro que lo has hecho amigo- sonreía Bane con picardía- yo estaba contigo. Mira – se puso serio nuevamente – estoy a favor de firmar acuerdos con ellos pero no pienso formar parte de esa alianza para buscar la Copa. En busca de la Copa perdida. Pare el título de una película, es ridículo- con desesperación.

-A mí tampoco me gustan los engreídos de los hijos del Ángel pero sé que están de nuestro lado, y prefiero que la encuentren primero ellos que el malnacido de Valentine que nos quiere a todos muertos-.

-Tendré que aceptar que en parte tienes razón. Iré a esa convocatoria y ayudaré en lo que pueda pero te advierto que no pienso fingir amabilidad ni simpatía por nadie-.

Martes día 15

9:00h

Toda la sala eran gruñidos y protestas contra los hijos del Ángel y aunque Magnus sabía que el motivo del enfado general era algo muy serio, no podía evitar sentir satisfacción cuando a los nefilims se les torcían las cosas: habían perdido la Copa Mortal. Clary y Jace fueron a buscarla pero resultó ser que Dorothea tenía una especie de pacto con Valentine e intentó robársela, así que la pelirroja en un intento desesperado de proteger la carta que contenía la copa la tiró a través del portal, y como Jace mató a la bruja ahora no sabían donde había ido a parar el instrumento mortal.

-¿A quién se le ocurre mandar a dos adolescentes inexpertos a tal misión?- Se quejaban todos.

-Nadie se lo ordenó, fueron por su cuenta- respondieron avergonzados altos cargos de la Clave.

-Si los nefilims la han perdido que vayan ellos a buscarla- protestó un vampiro.

-No pueden hacerlo solos por eso nos necesitan – sonreía victorioso el Gran Brujo de Brooklyn- creo que hablo en nombre de todo el submundo cuando digo que antes de embarcarnos en semejante búsqueda quizá sería hora de revisar esos acuerdos que tenemos-. Sabía que tenía la sartén por el mango ya que los cazadores de sombras estaban en serios apuros, era el momento de exigir.

-Sabíamos que pediríais esto- le reprochó Robert Lightwood- mi hijo ha ido a buscar el sagrado libro de los Acuerdos-.

-¿Tú hijo ha ido a por el? Entonces ya me quedo más tranquilo – se bufó Bane- revisar el libro cuando lo traiga, que no haya ninguna modificación de última hora-.

-No te permito que desconfíes de mi parabatai- se enfadó Jace.

-No estás en situación de poder hablar de confianza jovencito- le espetó Ragnor Fell.

-Alec es un buen chico- le defendió Hodge- pondría la mano en el fuego por él. Es el más noble de todos nosotros incluso quizá de toda la sala.

Y entonces entró él, cargado con el libro y con la respiración acelerada de tanto correr y a Magnus le pareció ver un ángel.

-Lo siento mucho-se disculpó- los Hermanos Silenciosos me han hecho leer y firmar varios documentos antes de entregármelo-.

-No pasa nada hijo- le miró con orgullo Robert. Alec le sonrió y Bane se enamoró de esa sonrisa y de ese bello rostro pero rápidamente hizo callar a su corazón: era un nefilim y encima un Lightwood nada bueno podía salir de allí.

Miércoles día 16

13:00h

Al otro lado del portal el aire era tan caliente que te quemaba por dentro al respirar. Era muy desagradable estar allí. Clary tiró la carta por allí en un acto reflejo pera impedir que se la quitaran pero no se concentró pensando en un destino en concreto, así que creyeron que probablemente la carta fue al último sitio al que se viajó a través del portal.

-¿Dónde estamos?- Le preguntó Gabriela, una joven nefilim con una larga y rizada melena.

-¿No lo sabes? Muy típico de los de tu especie: hacer las cosas sin saber el por qué-. Contestó Bane con malas formas.

-Parece una dimensión intermedia entre nuestro mundo y el infierno- intervino Ragnor mirando mal a Magnus.

-Pues si esto es tan solo una zona intermedia no quiero ni pensar como será el infierno- la chica tuvo un escalofrío.

-Pues no mucho peor que estar aquí con vosotros- volvió Bane al ataque.

-¿Por qué no intentas ser un poco menos sarcástico y miras de ser más positivo?-

-¿Positivo? Si nos aferramos a las leyes mundanas esto es un secuestro querida, me tenéis aquí en contra de mi voluntad. ¿Has visto alguna vez algún secuestrado feliz? No entiendo vuestra insistencia en que yo esté aquí-.

-Porque eres el brujo más poderoso que tenemos a nuestro alcance y te necesitamos-. La voz de Robert Lightwood que acababa de entrar por el portal sonó autoritaria. Le acompañaban otro grupo y su hijo mayor que hoy parecía ser más guapo que ayer. De repente a Magnus ya no le parecía tan mala idea estar allí. _"Es un Lightwood, es un Lightwood"_ su cabeza tuvo que recordar a su sobresaltado corazón y a las mariposas de su estómago que tras años adormecidas parecían querer despertar.

-¡Sí! Tus poderes podrán curarnos cuando sea preciso-. Un hada reafirmó la teoría de Robert.

-¿Curaros? ¿Os habéis pensado que soy vuestra enfermera? Vamos a dejar las cosas claras: no estoy aquí por ningún tipo de acto benéfico, yo cobro por mis servicios y que sea poderoso no significa que podáis poner mi vida en peligro cuando se os antoje-.

Sintió como todos los allí presentes lo juzgaban con la mirada, todos menos Alec.

-Magnus tiene razón papá, no podemos obligar a nadie hacer algo que no quiere y que ponga en peligro su propia seguridad- comentó Alec.

Le estaba defendiendo. De entre todos los subterráneos que había allí incluidos viejos amigos tuvo que ser Alexander, uno de los Lightwood, quien le defendiera.

-El plan está diseñado así hijo- dijo molesto su padre.

-Pero se puede modificar-.

-Ya basta chico. El plan lo han diseñado tu padre con otros grandes guerreros no se modificará por nada ni por nadie-.

-Pero no me parece correcto…- no pudo terminar porque Magnus le interrumpió viendo que la situación empezaba a ponerse tensa y no quería que Alec saliera perjudicado.

-Está bien así Alexander, no pasa nada, total ya estoy aquí… muchas gracias-. Se miraron mutuamente e intercambiaron una sonrisa. Antes de que el nefilim avergonzado desviara la vista, clavó esos grandes ojos de un color azul tan precioso que Bane jamás había visto unos de más bonitos, y su mente ya no tuvo fuerza para impedir que las mariposas del estómago emprendieran el vuelo.

Seguir leyendo en capítulo 2


	2. Chapter 2

Miércoles día 23

12:00h

-Un brindis por nosotros y por la maldita Copa, a ver si aparece de una vez- dijo Sacha, uno de los vampiros del grupo.

Todo indicaba que efectivamente la carta con la Copa había caído allí. La zona estaba completamente desierta tan solo habitan en ella especies de raros animales que por lo general eran bastante pacíficos, lo más probable es que alguno de ellos la cogiera y se la llevaba a su madriguera. Ahora tan solo era cuestión de encontrarla.

-Bueno tampoco tenemos tanta prisa- todos lo miraron fijamente- es decir, la situación está controlada: la carta no puede salir de allí y tenemos el portal vigilado 24 horas para que nadie pueda entrar o salir sin que lo sepamos. No hay necesidad de correr… podemos buscar relajadamente-.

-Pues yo creo que cuando antes la encontremos antes nos iremos-. Y eso era exactamente lo que Magnus no quería hacer: irse. ¿El motivo? No era otro que Alec.

El chico le había creado una adicción al brujo que hacía que quisiese estar con él las 24 horas del día y el sentimiento parecía ser mutuo: intentaban coincidir siempre que podían y pasaban largos ratos charlando.

Aunque en el transcurso de esos días Alec no enamoró tan solo al Gran Brujo de Brooklyn, esa tal Gabriela también parecía estar interesada en el primogénito de los Lightwood.

20:00h

-Señor Bane no hace falta que haga el turno de noche ya somos suficientes en esta guardia. No es agradable pasar la noche en la intemperie. Usted es el Gran Brujo de Brooklyn no tiene necesidad de hacer esto, los grandes cargos nunca hacen turnos nocturnos-.

-Muy amable amigo pero no te preocupes – le contestó al licántropo- aquí soy uno más- mirando como Alec preparaba su mochila y saco de dormir para su guardia. Preparó todas sus cosas pero aún tuvo que esperar una hora más en poder cruzar el portal ya que surgió un problema de última hora que requería de su presencia.

Cuando al fin pudo llegar al otro lado del portal todo el mundo ya estaba estratégicamente situado. Se encontró con el primer grupo formado por tres personas que estaban comiendo grandes trozos de carne.

-¡Que aproveche! ¿De dónde habéis sacado esto? - Señalando la carne - ¿Habéis encontrado algún supermercado por aquí?-.

-El nefilim arquero ha cazado dos grandes bestias de las que viven por aquí. Ha repartido la carne, es un buen chico. Si quiere un poco tan solo tiene que ir a verle, está detrás de esa colina-.

Le faltó tiempo para ir hacia allí.

-¿No había un punto de vigilancia más alejado?- le preguntó al llegar - De los dos animales que has cazado ¿Este ridículo trozo es lo único que te vas a comer?- Alec estaba comiendo sentado en el suelo con la única compañía de la hoguera que había encendido.

-Sí, no tengo hambre- y en cierta forma no estaba mintiendo: cada vez que veía al brujo se le cerraba el estómago, ya no sentía hambre ni sed ni cansancio, era como si el simple hecho de verle ya fuese suficiente, no necesitaba nada más.

-Alexander… sé que llevas todo el día arriba y abajo lidiando con los problemas ajenos y ahora encima les das tu parte de la comida. Tendrías que pensar más en ti mismo y dejar de dar prioridad a los demás-. El nefilim se encogió de hombros.

-No me importa de verdad… aunque si que tengo que reconocer que unas patatas bravas y salsa a la pimienta verde no le vendrían mal para acompañar-.

-Sus deseos son ordenes amo- imitando la voz del genio de Aladdin (broma que Alec no entendió) hizo aparecer lo que el chico acababa de pedir más dos copas con una botella de cava, varias cosas más para comer y dos coulant de postre, todo esto bien colocado encima de un mantel y dos cojines para poder sentarse y cenar cómodamente.

-¡Wow! ¡Que pasada! Pero no hacía falta… no lo he dicho para que lo hicieras…-

-Ya lo sé pero quería hacerlo ¿Entendido? ¿Ves a que me refiero? Siempre sufriendo por los demás y no quiero decir solo ahora, me refiero en general. Sé lo de Hodge-.

-¿El qué?- Se tensó.

-Que la Clave castigó a Hodge a formar parte de esta misión porque era el adulto responsable cuando la pelirroja y Jacob se escaparon y que tú te ofreciste voluntario a venir por él-.

-Se llama Jace….no me pareció justo, yo estoy considerado como adulto ya y también estaba allí esa noche. Fue culpa mía, si hubiese avisado a la Clave cuando empezaron a intentar desbloquear la mente de Clary para encontrar la Copa por su cuenta nos hubiésemos ahorrado todo esto-.

-Entonces ahora no estaríamos aquí-. Le comentó Magnus levantando la copa para brindar. Alec le devolvió el gesto completamente sonrojado. –Mira Alexander si algo me ha enseñado el tiempo es que no podemos controlarlo todo: solo puedes hacerte responsable de tus propios actos, todo lo que hagan, digan o piensen los demás NO es tu responsabilidad-.

Se quedaron mirando en silencio, el fuego de la hoguera le daba un brillo especial al rostro del nefilim y los labios del brujo se morían de ganas de encontrar a los de Alec. En un cariñoso gesto Magnus apartó con el dedo un mechón de pelo del cazador que le caía encima de los ojos, al mismo tiempo que con la yema del dedo le acariciaba suavemente la frente.

Esta acción dejó completamente paralizado al joven que no sabía como reaccionar, despertando un sentimiento de ternura en el Gran Brujo que no quiso ir más allá para no forzar la situación ya que no sabía que era lo que el nefilim sentía y no quería hacer nada que pudiera alejarle de él. Pero no fue necesario que hiciera nada porque fue el mismo Alec quien alargó el brazo para sacarle de la camiseta pequeñas migas de pan tocándole (queriendo o sin querer) el pectoral.

-¡Alec!- La voz de Gabriela les sacó de ese momento e hizo que el joven Lightwood apartara la mano tan rápido como si hubiese tocada un hierro caliente.

-Hola Gabri- le sonrió el nefilim.

-Buenas noches- saludó el brujo molesto por la interrupción.

-Oh, esto es muy bonito- se sorprendió y no era para menos: eran la viva imagen de una cena romántica. Les dijo un par de tonterías más y volvió a su guardia. Magnus sabía que todo eso eran excusas, que tan solo había ido allí para ver a Alec.

-Es muy guapa y le gustas- le comentó cuando la chica se marchó- Podría ser tu futura mujer y formar juntos una familia- tanteó el terreno.

-Ella… no… no me gusta-.

-¿No te gusta ella en concreto o ninguna chica en general? Magnus sabía que no tenía que husmear en la intimidad del muchacho pero necesitaba saber si lo que sentía por Alec era reciproco, si había alguna oportunidad por pequeña que fuera-.

Alexander simplemente bajó la mirada al suelo sin decir nada y se encogió de hombros.

-Eres homosexual ¿Me equivoco? - La respuesta fue la misma: encogimiento de hombros y ni una palabra. – Escucha, sé que los nefilim te han hecho creer todo lo contrario pero no hay nada de malo en esto, nada de lo que tengas que avergonzarte. A mí también me gustan los hombres – Alec le miró – todos los seres mágicos somos bisexuales.

-Entonces ¿Tú has salido con hombres?- No pudo oprimir una sonrisa de esperanza que alegró al brujo cuando la vio.

-¡Sí! Con centenares de ellos-. Se arrepintió al instante de haber confesado eso al ver la cara de asombro de Alec.

-Wow… yo no he salido con nadie… nunca he tenido una cita- anunció tímidamente.

-¡¿Con nadie?! ¿Nadie en absoluto? ¿Ni a tomar un café o a cenar?- Ahora se habían girado las tornas: era Alec quien se arrepentía de su confesión al ver la expresión de Magnus: incredibilidad total. –Es ridículo ¿Verdad?- Sentía lastima de si mismo.

-No, no, claro que no. Simplemente me parece raro que alguien como tú nunca haya estado con nadie-.

-Ser homosexual en un mundo homófono complica bastante las cosas… ¿Qué quieres decir con alguien como yo?- Asustado.

-Bueno, ya sabes… un chico simpático, noble, dulce y tremendamente guapo-.

Alec se puso tan exageradamente colorado que Magnus pensó que la cabeza le estallaría, incluso puedo notar como el nefilim quería decir algo pero no podía: abría la boca como si fuese hablar pero no le salía ni una palabra. Finalmente fue capaz de decir:

-¿De verdad piensas eso de mí?- Bane le miró como si acabase de preguntar lo más obvio del mundo.

-Claro que si ¿Por qué otro motivo crees que estoy aquí?-

-Yo también pienso esto de ti- notando como cada una de sus extremidades empezaba a temblarle debido a la declaración-.

Sus suposiciones eran ciertas: Alec sentía lo mismo que él. Sus mariposas ya volaban a sus anchas por todo su estómago produciéndole unas sensaciones que no podía evitar y la necesidad de acercarse todavía más al chico así que impulsivamente lo hizo. Al ver como la distancia entre él y el brujo se encogía Alec se puso tan nervioso que tiró la copa con la que estaba bebiendo y al querer recogerla se cortó con un cristal.

-Oh ¡Por el Ángel! Lo siento mucho- avergonzado.

-¿Te has hecho daño?- Con un chasquido limpió aquel desastre y le cogió la mano al joven para ver la herida. Se conmovió al ver que el pobre chico estaba temblando de los nervios. –Deja que te cure- dijo mientras ya le estaba apareciendo luz azul de la palma de su mano.

-Yo no tengo dinero para pagarte- inocentemente.

-Alexander…- le sonrió dulcemente- tú no tienes que pagarme… eres mi cita-.

-¿Cita?-

-Por supuesto – mientras le cogía la mano de nuevo y empezaba a curarle- estamos cenando a la luz de las estrellas, hablando de nosotros y acabamos de decirnos que nos gustamos. Es claramente una cita… y una de muy buena por cierto-.

El nefilim sintió calor y una agradable sensación cuando la magia de Bane entró en contacto con su piel. A Magnus se le derretía el corazón viendo la cara de satisfacción de su paciente pero de sopetón éste se apartó.

-¿Qué te pasa? ¿No te gusta?- Preguntó con inseguridad.

-Sí, sí, mucho… pero… ¿Esto te duele? ¿Te quedarás sin energía?-

Ese detalle conmovió al Gran Brujo de Brooklyn que tras pasarse toda su larga vida usando la magia en servicio de los demás, ya fuera sanando o haciendo encargos, esta era la primera vez que alguien se preocupaba por si sentía dolor o no.

-No me duele gracias, no te preocupes esto forma parte de mí. No me quedaré sin energía tranquilo. Para mí hacer magia sería como para ti correr, para que lo entiendas de alguna manera: es algo innato en ti que no te supone un esfuerzo hacer, pero evidentemente si pasas mucho rato corriendo te acabarás cansando-.

El primogénito de los Lightwood sonrió relajado y le entregó la mano.

-Nunca antes me habían hecho magia, es la primera vez que lo veo- instintivamente quiso tocar las azuladas llamas - ¿Puedo?-

-Desde luego que si-

Alec puso su dedo en medio de esa bola de energía y rió al notar el cosquilleo, seguidamente con la punta de los dedos índice y corazón acarició dulcemente la palma de la mano de su acompañante, como si estuviese buscando los poros de la piel por donde salía la energía. Magnus le puso la mano con la palma mirando hacia arriba y le colocó la bola de energía encima, el jovencito le sonrió y le miró con la misma ilusión con la que un niño cogería por primera vez a su cachorrito. El brujo empezó a dirigir la bola de energía haciéndola subir de la mano de Alec hasta llegar al hombro para luego desviarse hasta la mejilla y una vez allí su cuerpo absorbió las llamas quedando su grande y bronceada mano encima de esa blanca tez que ahora estaba completamente sonrojada. Magnus se perdió en esos preciosos ojos azules y sonrió ante tal ironía: de los dos él era el mago y sin embargo era él quien había sido hechizado por semejante belleza.

Por fin sus labios encontraron los de Alec dándole un pequeño beso pero el nefilim no reaccionó: se quedó paralizado. Magnus sonrió sabiendo que era el primero en robarle un beso al cazador así que puso la otra mano en la mejilla libre del chico y lo intentó de nuevo. Esta vez Alec si que le devolvió el beso. El nefilim no tenía ni idea de lo que se suponía que debía hacer así que se dejó llevar por Magnus, por la calidez de su boca, por los movimientos de su lengua contra la suya y por sus fervientes caricias. Era la mejor sensación que había tenido en toda su vida ¿Era eso lo que se sentía al besar a otra persona? ¿O era besar a Magnus en concreto lo que hacía que fuera tan especial? Ni lo sabía ni le interesaba saberlo porque lo único que deseaba en esos momentos era que la noche junto a ese beso durasen para siempre.


End file.
